vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler
Timor is a benevolent Werewolf who has hershey bar colored hair, brown eyes, and was very naive. He is the first son of the Primordial Werewolf, tyler lockwood . History Pre-History Timor is the son of the Primordial tyler lockwood . He was born sometime before 2023 in the dark Valley sometime after his cousin's mother faked her death. Before he was conceived it was predicted that, this child would inherit powers greater than a powerful werewolf and soon make a new race of Werewolves these were half wolf and half human, Timor would be able to dispose of formidable foes even his dear friend, who was a vampire. Early 2023 London Timor lived with his mother in a unknown location. He was trained by his father on how to survive and how to use his abilities. After many decades he left him and sent him on his own. Timor was sadistic and unpredictable and would have rampages. 40th century While traveling to Rome in search of witches, he comes across a village, he soon falls in love with one of the villagers and after he reveals that he is a werewolf to her, she falls in love with him. The villagers were angered and attacked, they would go on to chase him out and this made him more aware of the world, despite the kind there was always the evil.afterward is known that Johan is the one who ran Timor out 80th century 500 years after he left the village, Timor would find out there were more people like him. He stopped the search for witches and went to look for supernatural he was disappointed that he could not find some and than builded his own pack of werewolves, with regular wolves. After many months of searching he, found the Originals. Timor overpowered the sons Klaus and Elijah, snapping their necks. Past Days Not much can be said, but it was guessed that he lost his memory or is faking. Present Day Timor moved to mystic falls, and enrolled himself into highschool, posing in order to help awaken his dad and bring revenge upon witches. Vampire Diaries Season 1 Season 2 Relationship Appearance He has the eyes of his mom brooke Davis and her hair but looks like his father tyler lockwood his face and olive skin when he is in his wolf form his fur in Navy black Personality cocky,nice all the time he protect his friends and family when anger he becomes an enraged Alpha of the other latter he phase into sage alpha werewolf these modes are mach with jacob's powers Abilities Being half-primordial he posses the abilities of them and his power is at it's peak on the full moon in which he becomes as strong as a Old Vampire. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the Originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampires. *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials posses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice '- Primordials can force other werewolves and hybrids to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy -' Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordial werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and will kill them in less than 24 hours, but not as lethal to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Imprinting' - They can place a piece of their soul within someone so that they can psychologicaly torture someone and eventually possess them. Weakness *'The Cure '- If he takes the cure he will lose his immortality. *'Wolfsbane' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although a Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. *'Expression '- Expression is the only form of magic that can weaken and trap him but cannot kill him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger' - This dagger can be used to immobilize him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - As a half Primordial werewolf he might be able to be killed by this stake but it was never proven. *'Zombie Bite' - A bite from a zombie can't kill him but will weaken him for a period of time. *'Expression' - Expression is the only form of magic that works on him, but cannot kill him. Wolf Form In wolf form he different form the wolf-like werewolves. His personality was what made his form what it was, his wolf form is more beastly. He stands at 7 ft and is incredibly agile and powerful, it is unknown how he attained his more humanoid form. Gallery Large.jpg Iuiou.jpeg 185px-1 peter-scott.jpg Van helsing werewolf by beanstastic-d4297ts.jpg Lll.jpeg 200px-Deucalion.jpg|His Demonic Wolf Form, after a Wraith gives him power Category:Werewolves Category:Immortal Category:Supernaturals Category:Male